Forum:2004-11-07. Guess it's up to me..., by Cool
Cool, 07/11/2004 1:08 PM :To make the first post of November... :Is anybody out there? I just uploaded some the 3rd biggest project for this site. 2nd is picture gallery, 1st is The Hey Arnold Guide...I guess :-Stephen : ---- Cool, 10/11/2004 9:52 AM :Is it just me, or has the whole world come to a complete stop? Its dead here...it dead at my other sites...its dead @ the forums. Website hits are down, even with the wavs! Its like I'm updating just for myself, isn't anyone out there? Have I missed the boat? My e-mails are dead! I sent out over 50 pages of mails to about 60 people and got such a lackluster amount of replies. Where I work right now...its also very dead too. :Is this a sign? Has HA! dried up into dust? Is it time for this webmaster to move on? :Is it the cold weather? Or is it the fact everyone is doing Chirstmas shopping? Or working on huge school projects... :Oh well, I'm still here - if anyone cares. :-Stephen ---- Mokichan_8000, 10/11/2004 9:16 PM :I didn't want to seem uncool being the first and only person to reply....but since I won't be the first anymore, hey. ---- Kagomesashi, 13/11/2004 8:01 PM :well, is like all the ppl that liked HA! has died, because in my web page is the same ---- DarthRoden, 13/11/2004 8:48 PM :Like Hell I am still here and I love Hey Arnold! ~DarthRoden (aka Carl) ---- Demile_Pythia_Ashford, 14/11/2004 5:03 AM :I'm still here too. In fact, I just recently posted three things on this message board :P I also posted a new fic on ff.net, and now i am posting a bit of fanart to keep this alive... ---- Cool, 15/11/2004 9:41 AM :Where's the art??????????????????????????? I wanna see new stuff! How it going with my WRC fic drawings - or do you have to wait until its done to create something? I am so eager to see what u r up to. :-Stephen Hey Arnold - A "Cult Classic"? ---- Mokichan_8000, 10/11/2004 9:48 PM :No one has brought up any new topics, so I'll start this one up before I go beddy-bye.... :This has been buggin' me for the past couple of weeks, but I think I'll finally bring this out in the open. My question to those of you out there is do you think Hey Arnold! can be considered a cult cartoon. There have been some cartoons in the past that have already been given this title (Rocky and Bullwinkle IMMEDIATELY come to mind), but what exactly defines a cult classic? :1) Well, I suppose it can't be mainstream, that's for sure (so that eliminates Spongebob Squarepants) :2) It should be unique in its own quirky way (God knows we need another preteen animated series) :3) It should have its own infectious catchphrases (*insert funny catchphrase here*) :4) It should have been on for years upon years upon years upon years ( nix the Simpsons, Scooby Doo, the Flintstones) :So those are just a few guidelines to consider; add more at your own discretion. But, before you make your decision on whether HA! is worthy of the cult-status, let's look at a few more examples: :Rugrats -Hmm....NO!!! :Invader Zim - That has got to be one of the weirdest nicktoons I have ever seen, bar none. Truly worthy of the cult title :Harvey Birdman - no comment. :Family Guy - Now that one's tough to call - I know it's widely popular, even for its short run, and there is no other show that could compete with its witty timing and humor. I would consider it a cult classic, but it runs the risk of losing that status should it return as promised in 2005 :And, on another note, there's the movie. Cult's don't have movies...do they?? :-- :I'm multitasking here; sorry if this seems rushed. Ive established the topic: now run with it people! :Stick a fork in me, I'm done (LAME!) ---- Cool, 15/11/2004 9:47 AM :Took me a while to reply to this, I have been busy… :No one has brought up any new topics :That’s for damn sure. It’s like the site died overnight. Updating now seems like kicking a dead horse. :This has been buggin' me for the past couple of weeks, but I think I'll finally bring this out in the open. My question to those of you out there is do you think Hey Arnold! can be considered a cult cartoon. :This is a VERY good point which I have never thought off when thinking about the HA! series. I guess you could consider it a cult classic. :I suppose it can't be mainstream :Yes and no. How many cult cartoons get there own big screen feature? But yet again, big screen features can become cult classics, like Cats Don’t Dance (1997) for example. HA! did get a lot of mainstream airplay on Nick, YTV and for a short time CBS. Plus it aired in many other parts of the world. HA! may be a cult classic, but on another level. I mean, it’s a USA made cartoon – and if you wanna make it big in animation, you develop your product in the States – and HA! was defiantly a success. :I could write TONS of cartoons here, but a shitload of toons could be considered classic. They have all the traits, most of them had a shorter than desired run and/or were syndicated to begin with. Jacob Two-Two, Cybersix, Baby Blues, Pepper Ann, Weekenders, Delta State, The Tofus, Sonic Underground, C.O.P.S., The New Archies, The Raccoons, The PJ’s, Wallace & Gromit, Fillmore, Darkwing Duck, Bonkers, The Smoggies, Kid Paddle, Fables Of The Green Forest, etc. :You could also judge a show by the amount of websites there are out there on the show. HA! has had tons of sites come and ago. But for other shows, only 1 or 2 sites exist that feature that shows content, and they of course they get 100% of the marketplace of their fans and internet traffic. :It should be unique in its own quirky way (God knows we need another preteen animated series) :Yeah, like All Grown Up – but its cool to see they are still going. Everything is preteen these days. Craig Bartlett’s new project Lenny & Nate is another preteen show. HA! in itself was sort of a preteen show, but not so much. :It should have its own infectious catchphrases :HA! has tons of those (*cough* wavsounds page *cough*) that could totally be used for radio airplay. But they don’t use it cause it not mainstream. The radio station I listen too, 107.5 Dave FM has clip from Simpsons, Kill Of The Hill, Johnny Bravo, and even Powerpuff Girls. :It should have been on for years upon years upon years upon years :HA did have a good run though, but some other toons deserved a lot ore than what they got. :Invader Zim - That has got to be one of the weirdest nicktoons I have ever seen, bar none. Truly worthy of the cult title :Vols 1 & 2 are on DVD @ the HMV where I am. Is this show a good show? What does it have to offer a 19 year old in cartooy humor? Is the animation itself good? Someone tell me! :Harvey Birdman - no comment. :That show is FUCKED. Along with The Brak Show. :I would consider it a cult classic, but it runs the risk of losing that status should it return as promised in 2005 :Summer 2005 baby! :Stick a fork in me, I'm done (LAME!) :Yes, yes it was. Now I’ll make like a tree and leaf…hee :) :In closing, with the amount of people that still regularly discuss the show, which now isn’t many cause as the show ages so does it original fansbase, who are now hitting 20 and over. And new fans aren’t going to be drawn into the series cause #1. Its old and not a popular item anymore. #2. It has long since been out a production. #3. There are tons of new exciting cartoons out there that are capturing kids, and #4. HA! doesn’t air as much as it used to, and doesn’t even air in places where it did (like in Canada for eg). All these equal a slow, quiet death. All that said, yes, I think now, as we enter 2005 with the 1st season now being 10 years old, HA! can receive the title of "cult classic". :That above can also apply to live action shows and music. A lot of groups/singers from long ago have cult followings. They got radio airplay in their day, but had such a short lived time in the spotlight they got forgotten just as fast. Or they were just popular in their own countries. Mary Jane Girls, Vanity 6, Cover Girls, Flesh For Lulu, The Time, Flesh For Lulu, Lisa Lougheed, Belinda Metz, Patsy Gallant, Grateful Dead, Lou Bega…etc, etc… :Song of the moment that I can’t get out of my head: :(Everyone: watch VH1’s Bands Reunited!) :The Motels – Only The Lonely (1982). Reached #9 back in their day. Yeah, so much of the Top 10 or Top 40 of yesteryear is forgotten, cause people only want #1’s or 2’s.